Nothing But A Tool
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: Just the start to what might be a TalaKai fic. Forced into some 'after dark' activities this person's out to steal a large diamond for some major 'take over the world' job.
1. Chapter 1

Something else I wrote when the idea popped into my head. It was interesting to write though. Might turn out to be a great story. You never know.  
  
Disclaimer: IT'S NOT FAIR!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I WANNA ONW THE CARTOON!!! WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT???????????  
  
********Nothing but a Tool.********  
  
Chapter 1 (Maybe...)  
  
'Life could be better. Yeah, that's an understatement. I hate myself and I hate the life I am leading. But it's not like I have any choice. I wish things could be different, I wish I could lead a normal life like everybody else, but it's not possible. As long as they've got this hold on me I have no choice but to obey. I have no choice ...  
  
Well, actually that's not quite true. But lets just say that it's better to just obey. My boss does not take kindly to disobedience and he holds the very strings of my pitiful existence.  
  
You're probably wondering who I am, but I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to figure it out on your own.  
  
Hn. I'll give you a couple of hints along the way, but you'll have to look out for them.'  
  
'Right now I'm sitting in the back of some high tech van, all the latest equipment just to keep me in check, I'm flattered. Now, just keep calm as they once again put a dog tag around your ankle. Don't fight back ... Don't kill them ...'  
  
"Is the boy ready?" My boss asked the scientists.  
  
'Yeah that's right. Scientists. When I said my boss does not take kindly to disobedience that was an understatement too. He'd do just about anything to keep me in check, but only because I'm powerful and he knows I hate this, I hate him and I hate The Lord even more ... If that's possible.'  
  
"Yes sir. Just attaching the modified tag."  
  
'Modified tag ... that's one way of putting it. I'd call it an explosive. Not that they'd actually use it. Well, they might do if I decide to run. Not that I'm afraid of death, quite the opposite. The sooner I die the sooner I can celebrate. But I can't leave him behind ... They'll hurt him if I do...'  
  
"Hurry up, we haven't got all night."  
  
'Another night ... another job to do, and not just any old behind the counter job. Although I guess you could say I will be behind some counter. Confused? Just bare with me while I get leashed.'  
  
"He's ready boss." One scientist said, locking the device in place.  
  
'A little metal ring about the height of my pinky with a flashy red light. Yep, this thing also counts as a tracker just in case they decide to hound me and then beat me to the brink of sanity before ensuring my painful survival with drugs. Then of course they would drag me back to The Lord and I'd then endure his form of torture. Mainly, a long lecture followed by me watching helplessly as they beat him to crap.'  
  
'I didn't explain _him_ did I? Well the _him_ I'm talking about is my bosses insurance that I do as I'm told. They know that I would rather die than do this so the doggy tag's just a precaution. The real reason I'm staying is because they'll hurt _him_ if I step out of line. That simple.'  
  
'You're wondering who _him_ is now right? I can tell you that I guess. It's simple. The _him_ is my younger brother.'  
  
The boss grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up so our faces were just inches from each other. I growl because I hate this treatment but I do not relinquish the hold.  
  
'That would just make things that much more difficult.'  
  
'So I'm being the good little puppy that I should be and stare right back into those glowing eyes, his eyes reminds me of frozen blood, not that I've seen frozen blood. Warm blood, yes. Dried blood plastered to walls, yes. Fresh blood draining the life away from an innocent bystander, yes. Fresh blood draining my own life away, yes. But not frozen blood.'  
  
'I think I side tracked a little didn't I? I guess with that slip, you know that what I'm forced into doing isn't legal either and I've witnessed alot of bloodshed.'  
  
"Do not screw this up. You know what you're supposed to retrieve."  
  
"Yes." I grumbled "You want me to collect the Devils Eye. Resources tell us that the previous owner of the jewel hid it under the floorboards behind the counter.  
  
The man nodded in approval and two men clad in black opened the van doors. The boss pushed me out and stood beside me pointing to the shop I would have to infiltrate. My eyes widen just a smidge as my heart plunges with guilt.  
  
'No ...'  
  
I would have to steal from one of my teammates. I would have to betray one of the people I had counted on in the Russian Tournament. The ones who offered me friendship. I would have to steal from ...  
  
The Hobby Shop.  
  
'... Max ...'  
  
"Get the Devils Eye and bring it to me." My boss ordered.  
  
'This can't be right ...'  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked calmly, crossing my arms defensively over my chest.  
  
"Don't question my orders Blaze." The boss growled "Get the diamond and then get out here. I expect this to be done swiftly."  
  
'Blaze ... Yeah I know, lousy name. But hey, it's better than what they wanted to name me. At least this way I'm nick named after my loyal friend.'  
  
I nodded and then set to work.  
  
'In and Out. No one need ever know that it was me. Boy was I about to be proved wrong.'  
  
I ran across the street and down the side alleyway that I knew held an air vent that I could climb through. Spotting the air vent I quickly climbed in and made my way to the main room.  
  
'I know this shop almost as well as Max does.'  
  
Once I made my way in I jumped down and made my way silently behind the counter. I quickly glanced to the back door that led upstairs to Max's flat before crouching down and testing the floorboards.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
'... no ...'  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
'... No ...'  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
'... Yes ...'  
  
With a smug smirk, I grabbed the floorboard. Just as I had expected, it came out with ease and I was able to see the contents of the secret compartment.  
  
There before me, shining like a star, was the Devils Eye. I couldn't believe it, the largest diamond in the world, hidden away like a dangerous weapon, under Mr Tates shop of all places. I barely even thought about it and then I saw something else. On closer inspection, I realized what it was.  
  
'What the hell is a disk doing with the Devils Eye?' I wonder to myself.  
  
Being as curious as I am, I sat in the seat facing the shops computer and started it up. Uploading the information on the disk, my eyes widen as I read the valuable information, memorizing it. Hey, I can remember things, comes with the training.  
  
'The Boss would kill for this.'  
  
'There is no way I'm going to show the Boss this. Maybe if I were working willingly, which I am not.'  
  
With that decided, I bury the disk deep within my pocket and shut down the computer. I stand up and trying not to think of my friend who I have just robbed, I make my way back onto the counter. As soon as I'm standing on the counter, a furious yell from a familiar voice makes me stagger and fall.  
  
I felt my side impact hard with the floor and groan. Looking at the back door that was closed only minutes ago, was now wide open. And standing there was ...  
  
'Shit!' My mind races with thoughts 'Stupid, Stupid me. The fucking computer woke him up. Oh shit! I have done it now.'  
  
"Hey!" He yells, only now spotting me on the floor. Before I even think on what I'm doing, I pulled myself to my feet and leg it to the door. My sweating hand clasps the Devils Eye tighter while the other yanks on the door.  
  
'IT'S LOCKED!!!'  
  
"Gotcha!" The man cries. He grabs my shoulder and forces me to face him. From the little moonlight slivering in through the blinds, he is able to see who I am.  
  
"KAI?!"  
  
*@*@*@* END *@*@*@*  
  
That was an interesting write. So tell me what you think. I'm not sure whether to continue or not you know. It was just some idea that popped into my head ... again. THANKS.  
  
^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add more to this son THANKYOU TO THE SIX WHO WROTE TO ME!!!! This is for you ...  
  
********Nothing but a tool********  
  
Chapter two.  
  
"Gotcha!" The man cries. He grabs my shoulder and forces me to face him. From the little moonlight slivering in through the blinds, he is able to see who I am.  
  
"KAI?!"  
  
I decided to remain silent, I mean, this is me we're talking about. The massive hands clutch at my shoulders shaking me with force.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YOU DOING?!" He exclaimes. He glances down and notices the diamond resting in my gloved hand. "What is that?!"  
  
'Oh ... man ... Oh ... Shit ...'  
  
I do the only thing I'm talented at and answer impassively, hiding my whirling emotions behind that wall of ice.  
  
"Mr Tate." I answer coldly.  
  
Mr Tate stares down at me with a look of rage as I calmly stare back. The hands on my shoulders squeeze tighter as the disbelief and rage shines from his eyes in the darkened room. A minute of tense silence passes where only the heavy breathing of Mr Tate could be heard.  
  
'... I am thoroughly screwed ...' was the only thought that crossed my mind as the changing lights from the streets reflect the furious expression that masked the usually kind face of Max's dad.  
  
"Are you going to explain?" Mr Tate asked once he had seemed to calm down.  
  
'Explain?' The one word repeated in my mind 'Ha! That's a laugh. Sure Mr Tate, I'll explain. Yeah, my grandfathers holding my brother captive and forcing me to do his dirty dealings! Of course I'll explain. Oh, and did I mention the pig flying by ...'  
  
Mr Tate angered at my lack of co-operation. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and looked down at me like a parent does a naughty child. A look of pity that I despise.  
  
"If you won't answer me then you'll have to explain this to Mr Dickenson." He made to grab the Devils Eye and that is when my brain kicks in and I do the first thing that comes to mind.  
  
"NO!" I shove Mr Tate back as hard as I can and watch as his arms flailed as he smashed into the boxes piled by the opposite wall, near the open door he had come through, with a horrendous crash.  
  
' ... '  
  
I stood there frozen to the spot. My eyes widen in shock. I couldn't even think, Mr Tates limp body lying among the cardboard boxes made my heart pound within my rib cage.  
  
'What do I do? What if he's seriously hurt? What if he's not? Will he go to the police? If he does what will happen to me? What will Tala think? What will my team think? What if I go to jail? What will happen to Riley? What will Boris say? What will Voltaire do to him? What have I done?!'  
  
Just then the front door smashed open and there in the doorway stood the one man that could frighten me beyond comprehension. He was holding a hand gun and looking like thunder as rain and hailstones fell to the ground behind him. Lightning struck making his slim figure a shadow of the night, his mind and soul surpasses that of the devil himself. Eyes of frozen blood piercing me right into the very core of my being. And at that point, I knew that it could only get worse.  
  
"B-Boris." I stutter slightly, as his glare sends shivers down my spine. I couldn't help it, and that mistake could be fatal to Riley.  
  
"Blaze." His voice is like the ice of the artic, smooth but deadly. "What is taking so long?"  
  
His eyes travelled to the pile of card and unconcious body and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"I see you've had a bit of company." He drawled with pure venom. "It won't be a problem though."  
  
Boris raised his gun and pointed it at Mr Tate. I stared wide eyed at Boris who was willing to shoot Max's dad.  
  
"No!" I snap, "Don't. It will only draw attention to this."  
  
Boris locked his bloodthirsty eyes on me and lowered the gun slightly. His rage evident in his voice.  
  
"Don't defy me Blaze. You know what will happen to little Riley."  
  
'Damn. What do I do?! Okay Kai, keep cool ...'  
  
"But he was knocked unconcious before you came. He didn't even see me. I sneaked up on him."  
  
'^_^;;; Smile in my mind at that one. Quick thinking. It's great isn't it?'  
  
Just then, Mr Tate had to burst my bubble. Groaning and turning his head to the side, he had to speak ...  
  
"... Kai ..." Came the soft voice.  
  
'Oh great ...'  
  
Boris turned to me with a snarl.  
  
"You dare to lie to me Blaze?!"  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"I've heard enough!" He snapped, raising the gun, he pointed it at Mr Tate who was unable to run. I watch on as Boris clicked off the safety switch.  
  
'AH! NO!'  
  
"SIR!"  
  
"You will learn to remain silent Blaze!" Boris growled dangerously "Your brother will pay for your defiance."  
  
At that I shut my mouth and look on with desperate eyes.  
  
'... Oh God no ...'  
  
A glint of pure evil came as Boris took aim. Then, another word was muttered from Mr Tates mouth and I feel the guilt.  
  
"... Max ...?"  
  
'Max? The happy-go-lucky kid, my teammate, my friend. What am I doing ...? I can't let this happen. I can't!'  
  
Boris had his hand on the trigger and chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"I love the smell of fresh blood."  
  
"NO!"  
  
I jumped forward and stood to face Boris. The gun was jammed into my stomach.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
'SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
I clutch at the bullet wound with both hands, dropping the Devils Eye while dropping to my knees. I gasp as I feel the blood drain from my body, slipping through my fingers. Gritting my teeth in pain, I watch Boris stand before me with a disappointed but malicious look. He starts to sway and now there are two of them, no one, no two.  
  
I lower my head and shake it softly, focusing on the ground as I feel the blood pour into my mouth. Gasping and choking, I watch as Boris gathers the Devils Eye before pulling my head up to meet his gaze. Throughout all the pain I can still feel the blood dribble down my chin to fall onto my shirt.  
  
"You have disappointed me Blaze." He spoke softly, but venomously, everything was spinning and I couldn't help but groan. A small laugh escapes his lips and I feel him tug at my hair "Now you will go to Hell with the knowledge that your brother is in my hands."  
  
Tears blur my already swaying vision. A single tear falls at those last words and Boris chuckles darkly before letting go. One second I was looking into his eyes, the next, I felt my head slam into the floor. Choking, nothing but burning pain, I wait and listen as Boris leaves the shop, leaving me to lie in my own pool of blood.  
  
'I ... will ... survive ...'  
  
With what little strength I have, I pull myself to my knees, leaning on the counter in desperation. Throughout the commotion I find paper and a pen that had been ignored when I fell off the desk. With blurry eyes, I move my, heavier than iron, arm and grab the items, while the other searches for Dranzer.  
  
I gasp for breath as I pull the items to me. Trying to stay awake. Stay awake.  
  
I begin to scribble on the small piece of paper.  
  
'Please be readable ... Please ... Oh no! Stay awake!'  
  
I feel my arm slowly going numb. It will have to do! With everything I have, I pull the attack ring and weight disk off of Dranzer, fold the paper as best I can before fitting it all together again.  
  
'It's all I can do ...' I thought wearily. I turn to face Mr Tate who is breathing with difficulty, Heck, I'm breathing with difficulty. Blood continues to pour from my mouth and from my wound.  
  
I lean forward to spit up the blood, but I fall and I'm now laying in my own blood once more. My eye lids feel heavier than lead, but I have to stay awake. I feel nauseous, the rooms swaying, spinning, growing dark and then light. My head is pounding as is my heart. My stomach burns with that of a thousand needles. One hand holds Dranzer while the other cluthes at my stomach. There is nothing left I can do. Nothing ... Nothing ...  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* End chappie two*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Well, people wanted me to continue. So there you have it, what did you think?  
  
Don't forget to review me Kay. 


	3. Chapter 3

I just have to thank 'The Hands of Fate and Destiny' who sent me this rather interesting review on my newest Harry Potter fic, 'The Kidnapped And The Possessed,' and who shamelessly drags my attention to this fic called 'Nothing but a Tool' and kindly, Ahem, informs me that I have not update in a long time.

So now I've dragged myself back to this fic to write this chapter. I promise I'll update this one more often, to those who have actually patiently waited for this to update. And now, while you read this next instalment, I'll hang my head in shame.

And, to 'The Hands of Fate and Destiny', I'd just like to say that my newest story will not be ignored like this one has been. Both stories will be updated more often. Okay. Now read and enjoy.

Responses.

NT aka Aku-chan: This will become a Tala/ Kai fic. I hope you're still with this.

Lefty: I updated at last, but I won't be so neglectful again. Here you go.

MeilinII: It isn't the end yet. I hope this is worth the wait.

Shadows of Grey: No, Tala isn't Kai's brother, but is his love interest. I can't answer your other questions or I'll ruin the plot, but the chapter should help.

Kawaii Angelwings: Thanks for the review. It's nice to know that my writing is appreciated. I hope this makes up for the lateness.

HimekoSusie: I can't tell you what Kai wrote on the paper. But you'll find out sometime soon. Read the next chapter and enjoy.

DragonBlade65: I did mention. Kai's brother is Riley. I hope you enjoy this.

Hands of Fate and Destiny: Here's the chapter you were desperately waiting for. I'll write more soon.

Nothing but a tool

Chapter 3

"Bla ... Bla-Bla ... Bla ..."

_Wha ... ?_ I thought groggily, feeling the pain build up in me once more. All around me, the darkness that usually brought comfort, but did nothing to sooth the aching pain.

"Bla-Bla ... Bla ... Bla ...Bla-up ..."

_What happened ...? _I couldn't remember much ... that wasn't good. The only thing I recognize now is my thumping head. _What the Hell? Where am I? How? Why ... ?_

"... Kai ...?"

_Kai? ... Yes ... That's me ... isn't it ... What happened ...?_ As soon as the question came, the answer followed with a seconds flash. _... Oh God no ..._

"... Wake up ..." The voice seemed louder, closer.

The darkness seemed to light up, slowly, ever so slowly. The voice, calm and soothing. I could recognize it anywhere. The one who brought me and Tala together.

" ... R-Ray?" My voice! My voice! Nothing but a frail, raspy sound. It hurt so much to talk! My throat ... like sandpaper.

"Open your eyes!" He demanded, his voice sharper now, more in focus. Trying to focus on the voice, I try to pull away from the hovering cloud of darkness.

"Come on Kai! Wake up!" The sound of light footsteps, then.

"DOCTOR! GUYS, COME QUICK! HE'S WAKING UP!"

My eye lids, felt like lead and felt like ... they were super glued shut. I tried to pull them open, but they refused. I could feel the slight grumble forming in my throat as I tried instead to lift my arm. A slight groan escaped my lips as my arm was totally unresponsive.

"Wake up Kai! Come on!" Ray had returned to my side.

"Keep talking to him Ray ... If he falls back now ..."

"Kai!"

Growling with determination, that only came out like a whisper on the air, I managed to pry open my eyes with a sickening tear. My eyes hurt badly, and I was greeted with the harsh man made light of some white room. Tears immediately filled my eyes brimming and threatening to spill.

"Thank God!"

_Great Ray._ Came the sarcastic enthusiasm, _Give me a migraine to add to the extensive damage done to me._

Tears that were unable to be held back slid gently down, one long ache that could surpass being slammed into by a bulldozer lanced through my body. My head pounded with the harsh light and so I squeeze them shut in an attempt to ease the pain, ignoring the world around me. Then, quite suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm, and then there was a sharp, stabbing pain. I opened my eyes, glaring in the direction of pain. There stood a blurry man in white, pulling out of my arm what looked suspiciously like a needle. I groan slightly in protest, but the man smiles at me like I'm some poor, frightened little girl.

"Don't worry Kai." He said in a sickeningly patronizing way, "It's just a pain reliever."

I tried to tell him exactly where to shove off, but then the man, who I presume is some sort of doctor, lifted my head and pushed a glass of water to my lips.

"Try not to speak yet." The man ordered softly, "Your throat must be in terrible pain."

_Well duh!_ Was the only remark my mind could come up with, not that it mattered since I couldn't talk anyway. Oh well ... I settle for glaring daggers instead while feeling the cool water pass my parched lips to sooth my throat.

I could feel Ray's presence aswell, which was slightly disturbing as not one of the Bladebreakers has seen me in a weak position before. Soon, the glass left my lips and after another patronizing talk from the doctor, he left for the moment, leaving Ray and me alone.

_Great ..._

Ray stood there frozen to the spot staring at me as if he's afraid of me. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

"... Ray ..." Oh that's just great, my voice still sounds like a broken record. I don't have long to dwell on that, as the sounds of footsteps interrupt.

"KAI!" The name was shouted, spat out like it was something vile.

I knew immediately who it was and cringed at the way Max's usually light and cheery voice raged in fury. I somehow managed to pull myself up to rest on my elbows, but I had to grit my teeth to do it. As I had suspected, Max stood in the doorway, unreadable with total hatred lining every contour of his child-like features.

_Max._

"Kai, you son of a--!"

"Max!" Ray exclaimed, but Max ignored him.

"--What the Hell are you playing at? You better have a bloody good reason for this, because I swear you'll be wishing for that bullet to have killed you otherwise!" Max tried to lunge at me, but Tyson suddenly appeared out of nowhere to hold him back. "Why were you in the Hobby shop, huh? Thought you'd steal something worthwhile! You hurt my dad and I swear you'll pay for this!"

_Oh God. Max, I'm so sorry. _I thought despairingly. But outwardly, I remained stoic and as calm as ever. My best trait, really.

"How is he?" I asked indifferently, and right then, I knew I had made a huge mistake.

"YOU DARE TO ASK ME THAT!" Max roared.

Max's efforts doubled but Tyson still clung to the furious blond, though I could see the pain and bitter anger in his eyes aswell. Max suddenly slumped against Tyson, as though he had given up, and a soft sob escaped from him. Tyson's arms wrapped around Max in a protective gesture. And with it his eyes became like navy steel. Aimed for only one person, me.

"Kai, this has got to be the worse thing you have ever done." Tyson said coldly, "Even after we forgive you for betraying us you still stab us in the back. Just how heartless are you?"

Cold. Cold and numb. That is all that can describe what those words did to me. In that split second, my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, churning sickeningly with whatever contents I had left in my system. Clinging onto my composure was the hardest thing to do, but it remained there, a natural defense.

"Are you going to even answer me?" Tyson asked, "After everything we've been through, as a team, are we not even worth that?"

I considered it, I really did. I could even feel my jaw slacking as words formed in my mind. But in the end...

_Riley. _The little boy, my brother.

_I wish I could tell you. _I think, watching with desperate eyes how Tyson's dimmed with disappointment, _I can't risk him. I have no choice._

So I remain silent, just staring at my teammates with carefully guarded emotions. The minutes ticked by, and finally, Tyson looked away, sighing deeply.

"Thought not." He whispered brokenly, he tried to smile, but it was rather thin, "I guess this is it then. Goodbye Kai. I thank you for everything I've learned from you. You know, I always admired you, but I guess I was wrong."

If I thought I couldn't feel any worse about myself, well I was wrong. Right then, with that confession, I felt like the scum of the earth. Tyson gently guided Max to the exit, but before the two left, Tyson had one last thing to say to me.

"By the way, I hope you rot in jail." Tyson said with a finality that froze Hell over.

Tyson and Max left, leaving Ray shuffling awkwardly in the room. I could feel his presence, even as my gaze lowered to the white cotton sheet, his golden orbs boring into my head.

"Mr. Tate is fine, got a bruise on the back of his head where he fell, but he's fine now." Ray chuckled nervously, "Is it true Kai? Was there really a diamond as huge as a bunched fist?"-I looked up when Ray stopped, he seemed genuinely curious- "If so then where did it go?"

Ray licked his lips nervously, before coming forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to stare me down.

"Come on Kai. I know there's more to this. You didn't shoot yourself and the diamond didn't just walk away." Ray urged, "Please Kai. Tell me what you know, we could fix whatever's holding you back. Is someone blackmailing you?"

_Bingo. _Came the little chime in my head, _You don't know how close you are Ray._

Ray must of seen something, because he pressed on.

"Kai, I don't know how many times I've told you this but you can trust me, trust your team, your friends. We can help." I pursed my lips together, and Ray knew I was not entirely convinced, stupid neko intuition, "Kai, you're the only one who can point the police in the right direction. If you don't, you'll get blamed for everything. You'll go down for breaking and entering, assault, theft. We can help you, no matter how bad it is. _Please, _Max and Tyson are upset but if you tell us, they'll help. What's going on?"

_Could I? _Hope tingled in me, _Can I trust them to help me? Help my brother? _

"Ray..."

"Finally." Came a familiar and cold voice, dousing whatever hope I had left.

_Voltaire. _The shock of seeing him almost overwhelmed me, _What's he doing here?_

"It's about time you're up. You've kept the police waiting for three whole weeks." Voltaire said in a false, smooth voice.

Two policemen came into the room, followed swiftly by Mr. Dickenson. I scowled fiercely at my relative, but Voltaire glare down threateningly, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Voltaire has been so concerned for you, my boy." Mr. Dickenson said in a cheery voice, "He's visited everyday to make sure you were alright."

_Yeah right, _I thought, _More like to make sure I didn't spill any secrets. _

"Now Kai, don't you want to say anything to the police?" Mr. Dickenson asked gently.

"We believe that someone set you up to do this, Kai." The fist policeman said, flipping to a new page in his notepad, "Would you care to elaborate?"

_I would like to. _I thought sarcastically, _But you morons allowed the person who's blackmailing me to stand there witnessing everything. How idiotic can you get!  
_

"Don't ignore us young man."The second said in a patronising voice, "There was an explosive strapped to your ankle."

"There was a bomb strapped to your ankle!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yes, and I think we can all safely say you were set up. Now tell us what you know." The policeman said.

_I can't. If I say anything..._

I look up to Voltaire, who was glaring so menacingly that it was made undoubtably clear what would happen. So I shake my head. Mr. Dickenson sighed heavily, as Voltaire discreetly smirked, satisfied. The policemen slowly came forward, one holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Kai, I'm arresting you for breaking and entering, assault and theft of the most valuable diamond in the world. You do not have to say anything..."

I pretty much drowned out the rest of the words. The other policeman cuffed my hands together, pulling me out of the bed. I could distantly hear Ray yell in protest, but was silenced quickly.

"He'll be checked over by the doctors at the prison. He'll also be in isolation until his trial."

They were about to shove me out of the hospital room, when something extremely important clicked in my mind.

"Ray." I call out, halting the policemen, "Where is Tala?"

"Tala...Um. He's" Ray shuffled anxiously, I harden my heart, knowing that whatever poured from Ray's mouth next would be awful news.

I was right.

"He's not coming."

That was the blow, the punch-line. It was the hardest thing I had ever heard someone say. I could feel my heart clench in pain as a burning sensation hit my eyes.

"Ray, make him come." I said, "I need to see him."

"Alright, that's enough. Come on." The first policeman said.

I sort of gave up at those words, following orders in a trance, somewhat like a live zombie. I could feel the eyes of my teammates glare at me, fans and complete strangers staring at me in bewilderment and something akin to fascination. One man, my so-called grandfather, was glaring at me with disgust lining his wrinkly features. But as I was carted off by the police, all I could think of was the one person who was so violated by my mere presence that he didn't come. The one person who made my heart and soul complete.

_Tala doesn't want to see me._

_Tala hates me._

End Chapter Three

Okay guys, I hope that was okay. I know that this has been extremely overdue. Even I knew this. I just have to say. I'M SO SORRY.

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY.

And I actually do mean it.

Usually, I'm quite up to date with my writing, but somehow this one escaped my mind.

It won't happen again.

Anyway, the next chapter will definitely be up quicker than this one was.

I give you lot my word on it.

Hopefully my lack of well, writing on this fic hasn't put you off.

Fingers crossed.

Till next time.

Me, Blazin Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANNA OWN THE CARTOON! WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT?

Well, I'm back again, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

Response.

**Hands Of Fate And Destiny** – One cool, ever the loyal fan. It's good to hear that you truly enjoyed the last chapter. So here's the next one, just for you, because one true fan is worth the effort.

Anyway, this chapter is for my one and only reviewer!

Nothing but a Tool.

Chapter 4

_I was standing in a brightly lit living room with cream leather furniture and blue surroundings. To stand here in my pyjamas after all that had happened. It was heartbreaking to say the least. _

_For I knew that this was a dream, a memory and right now I was standing in my home; the one shared with Tala._

_And then the scene played out before me._

_"Kai, I really enjoyed our picnic," Dream-Tala said as he and my dream-self entered our flat, "We should really spend more time together."_

_"I know, Tala," I heard my dream-self respond, "But we have to work. Otherwise we won't be able to pay off the flat."_

_"Aha." Dream-Tala wrapped his arms around my dream-self, his chin resting on my dream-self's shoulder, "But we have the whole day to enjoy ourselves, and every Sunday after this one until we've finally paid off the mortgage. And then we'll have more time still." _

_My dream-self held dream-Tala's arms around my dream-self's waist, gently rocking us back and forth while simply enjoying the comfort. _

_"We're a long way off though," My dream-self sighs, "We've only been here a month."_

_"And what a month it's been." Came dream-Tala's excited whisper, "With many more ahead."_

_Dream-Tala spun my dream-self around, running slender fingers through pale-blue strands with devotion. Our lips connected, both of us sighing contentedly as our embrace became steadily passionate._

_Hands wandered, dream-Tala pulling my dream-self flush against himself with one arm while the other tugged suggestively at the clothing. My dream-self groaned softly as dream-Tala nipped at my dream-self's pale throat. _

_"Maybe we can finally use the bed?" Dream-Tala breathed into my dream-self's ear, eliciting a shiver of pleasure._

_"We use it every night." My dream-self states trying to stay in control even as my dream-self's eyes dilate._

_"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Dream-Tala breathes huskily._

_Yes I knew it, we would snuggle together, even snog until senseless in that magnificent bed. But every time Tala wanted to take it further, I would pull back. Not because I was scared of making love or unsure of my relationship with Tala. God, I wanted him more than anything. But something else was holding me back. _

_Or should I say someone. Voltaire. _

_God knows how he had managed to do it, but I know, I _know, _that there is at least one camera in the flat. __That smug, arrogant prat. I tried searching for it once, but that's another story, let's just say that the consequences were dire. So as you can imagine, I will not give Voltaire an intimate viewing. At the very least I will not let him see us vulnerable. _

_But Tala doesn't know that._

_Tala doesn't know..._

_And he hates me for it._

**888**

Before I was even awake I could feel the aches in my body after laying curled up in that cramped, hard bed throughout the night. But I suppose after three nights one would get used to it.

_Yeah right._

Eyes cracked open as I stretched like a lithe feline, one of my morning rituals before facing the day. Only today, like the two days prior, the other rituals would not be a possibility.

Because Tala wasn't here.

Because I'm in prison.

And that felt bitter. But not one to let small defeats get to me, I rise out of the bed. Bare feet touch the stone floor as I walk the few steps that is the extent of my box-like room.

_Optimism just isn't my thing. _I think as I stare at one of the four, identically plain walls, _That's Max's trait._

Yet again another sensitive subject and in that moment I wish for the millionth time that I could tell them. For the Bladebreakers hating me is almost as bad as Tala rejecting me, which is the emotional equivalent of a knife twisting in my heart.

_My life sucks._

Now that's an understatement. This is the third day since the incident at the hospital with Ray as my only wanted visitor. Tala had yet to contact me, and it looked doubtful that he ever would. Voltaire had yet to contact either, infact he had been suspiciously quiet ever since my imprisonment.

_Probably has someone else watching me, or another camera. _

But now was not the time to contemplate such things, as the telltale click and clang echoed around the room, admitting a guard.

"Your breakfast." Came the quick, brisk voice, "And you've got a phone call."

_What? _My attention is immediately ensnared by that unusual statement.

"Isn't it against regulations?" I ask stoically, already my mind forming conclusions about this whole, dodgy scenario.

It was a common fact that private, personal calls were against regulations. Usually you were aloud one phone call, but with security listening in and I'd already used mine to try and contact Tala; try being the operative word seeing as he didn't pick up. But true to his word, the guy held a mobile in his hand. In fact, it looked suspiciously familiar. On closer inspection it looked like the one that I carried around when Voltaire wanted to contact me. The mobile that was specifically built to only receive calls...

_I hate it when I'm right._

The guard barked in laughter, placing both the tray of food and mobile on the small table. Facing me again, I could blatantly see the cruel curling of his lips, the way his brown eyes lit with sadistic amusement. Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

_It's amazing what money can buy. _I thought despondently, glaring gloomily at the mobile, _Voltaire can seriously get away with anything._

And that thought was depressing; but unfortunately true.

RING! RING!

I stare at the ringing mobile, unsure of whether to pick up; but in the end Voltaire was in control and if I were to rebel, no matter how petty the defiance, it could have disastrous retaliation.

So my hand slips around the mobile, clicking the receive button as I press the accursed device to my ear. I say nothing, waiting for the inevitable. And sure enough...

"My, my, my, how did we ever end up in this situation?" Voltaire asked in a fake show of concern, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I have what I want and I think you should be rewarded." --He paused for dramatic effect-- "I have someone who wants to talk to you."

There seemed to be a muffled scuffle, an exchange of goods and a quiet whimper, before I hear.

"...Kai?..." A trembling voice, one I know by heart, "...Kai?..."

"Riley." I exhale, all masks of strength removed to unveil an overprotective, worried older brother, "I'm here, are you okay? No one's touched you, have they?"

There was a long pause and I immediately know he's hiding something.

"Riley." I say, gripping the mobile tight as my worst fears are realized, "Riley, tell me what's wrong."

"...I'm f-fine..." Riley said shakily, someone mumbled something in the background: then, "...when are you coming home...?"

"Soon Riley." I say reassuringly, even though it's an obvious lie, "I promise, I'll be home. Then I'll play your favourite games, and tuck you in bed."

"...And you'll read a story...?" Came the quivering, teary question. Of course I say yes: then, "I love you Kai, don't leave me here too long. Okay? I'll be lonely if you don't come home."

"I promise. " I can feel warmth trailing down my cheeks, salt clinging to my chapped lips, "I love you too, Riley. I'll be there soon, I love you too."

Breathing brushed against the mobile, heavy and barely in control. Then Riley said the one thing that broke me.

"...Grandfather says I have to go." _No! Not yet! _"I'm alright Kai. I swear it..."

"RILEY!" I practically shout down the line in my anguish, "RILEY!"

"Now, now Kai." It was Voltaire, "Having tantrums and crying is so unbecoming. I thought I taught you better than that."

I froze. _How did you...?_

Voltaire seemed to hear my silent enquire.

"My dear boy, you didn't think I would allow you privacy when you hold some very damaging secrets." He said lightly as if speaking about the weather, "I'm watching you all the time, everything you do, everything you say is on my record; and every time you slip or disgrace the family name you will pay for it."

As if to emphasize his point a familiar voice cried out in a mixture of pain and terror, tearing down my spine like a frozen lump to settle around my pounding heart.

"Don't, grandfather." I try to insist, barely keeping my voice down, "Don't hurt Riley! I've done everything you've asked of me, I've kept quiet!"

"I'm just making a point on how careless an old man can be with a sharp blade." Voltaire said in that fake, cheery tone, "Remember who's in control, Kai."

"You're in control." I whisper, sounding submissive.

"Good." Voltaire said satisfied, "Although there are a couple of matters at hand."

I remain silent, knowing that he will speak when ready and not beforehand.

"I hear there was a floppy disk on your person when you were caught." Voltaire finally said, "Unfortunately, it was damaged beyond repair thanks to your carelessly spilled blood."

_The data. _I suddenly realize as my breath catches in my parched throat.

"I know you know what was on that disk." Voltaire continued, "Tell me what was on that disk."

_I have to say something! _My mind begins to panic.

"Files." I state, my mind quick to think of a plausible excuse.

"About...?"

"I'm not sure, it was severely protected and I was interrupted." _Let him believe me..._

Voltaire remained silent, as if weighing and analyzing all of the information given.

"If you lie to me I will find out and the consequences will be fatal to everyone you know, everyone you care about. The Bladebreakers...Your brother..." His voice became deceitfully light, "..._Tala_..."

He cackled down the line, sending wave after wave of petrifying fear down my system to clot my uncomfortable heart. I could barely breathe.

"I know where all of them live, Kai. This is just a friendly warning." Voltaire paused before I heard him clicking his fingers, "Oh and by the way, I just love watching you and Tala. Those home video's were so entertaining, although, a bit disappointing. If you're going to be a freakish queer, you might as well play with your toy-boy, if you know what I mean."

"You sick perv!"

"No insults dear Kai, you never know what will happen..." He left those awful words hanging in the air to twirl tauntingly in my mind, "I must go now, oh and one last thing, I've managed to bring your trial forward. It will happen tomorrow. Just don't forget to keep silent, if you know what's best."

The line died, and with it whatever optimism I desperately clung to. But the truth is, my predicament is desperate, my life is that of a spineless puppet. There is nothing I can do.

The mobile slipped through my numb fingers, the sound of it clattering against the stone floor barely registering. As if on autopilot, I curled onto the prison bed in a foetal position, ignoring the constant rumbling of my stomach.

I think in that moment, I had truly given up. I had lost all hope, dwindling away time with glazed over eyes; distracted by abstract memories.

**888 End chapter 4**

OMG that was so depressing.

My poor, poor Kai. And poor Riley.

But I bet you're wondering where Tala is?

Well, he'll show up in the next chapter, and just to tingle those taste buds, I'll be generous and give you a preview...

**888Preview888**

_The guard opened the door admitting us. Tala glanced up, those ice-blue orbs focused on me as I made my way to the plastic chair. I sat down, never avoiding eye contact with my boyfriend. Finally, he spoke._

_  
"You look pathetically pitiful." _

_Now that stung, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In the end I decided on neither, preferring to accept his harsh words in silence. But Tala seemed to want me to speak, so._

_"I suppose I do." I murmured at last. _

_Tala nodded, awkwardly fiddling with a screwed up bit of paper. _

_"Kai..." He was about to say something but then changed his mind and closed his mouth, shaking his head, making me feel worse then any screaming match ever would._

**888End Preview888**

So, how was that? Hehe.

Now I'm going to leave you to it, until next time that is.

And before you ask, no, I will not give you another preview.

I don't want to spoil it do I.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Kai, or anyone else in Beyblade. That's just not fair - I wanna own the cartoon!

HERE I AM AGAIN - DID YOU MISS ME!

And look, this time I got more than one review - someone's joined you Hands-of-Fate-and-Destiny!

Now I didn't take that long to update, did I?

Hehe

Anyway,

Before I get on with the show, responses! Responses!

**Hands-of-Fate-and-Destiny: **It's even more appreciated knowing what trouble you went through to review me. I hope you like the this chapter.

**Talas' grl Brooklyn's princess: **Interesting name, anyway thanks for the review. Read on and then REVIEW ME AGAIN!

ShadedRogue: Here's the next chapter, eat some suger if you're that depressed, just not too much – bad consequences for those who do…

**And a warning for this and future chapters - mild sensual scene in the dream today. Just thought I'd warn you. Also there's quite a bit of violence in some scenes, along with the occasional swear word.**

Nothing but a Tool

Chapter 5.

_I knew it was wrong to do this here, I tried to stop it. But I had other things on my mind._

_"Tala, please!" my dream-self gasps._

_The sun was just setting, warm orange light pouring onto the simple, double bed. Both my dream-self and dream-Tala was lying on the tidy bed, dream-Tala's slightly larger weight spread across my own. Dream-Tala's face was nuzzled against my dream-self's throat, soft lips suckling against a particularly sensitive spot._

_Dream-Tala glanced up with a predatory smirk, before lowering those teasing lips onto my dream-self's collarbone. Torturous hands roamed along my dream-self's chest, slowly setting my skin aflame. A fuzzy memory twicked my dream-self's conscience, but it kept dancing away, so my dream-self let it be. _

_My dream-self moaned appreciatively as lips and fingers worshipped every contour of my dream-self's torso. But with every touch, the feeling of guilt would twing at my dream-self's heart like a harps string. Something was wrong, my dream-self subconsciously knew it and wouldn't stop plaguing my dream-self's mind. _

_My dream-self's head flopped to the side in both pleasure and agitation, watching the setting sun through hazy orbs. My dream-self's control began to slip, only just registering dream-Tala's flash camera lying harmlessly on the chest of draws. It suddenly became clear, why this was so wrong, why the guilt wouldn't leave my dream-self alone. Horror dripped down my dream-self's system like frozen liquid, hairs prickling as nausea swept through my dream-self's now chilled form._

_Crimson orbs widened with paranoia, sweeping around the room with growing dread. Dream-Tala was unaware of the change in my dream-self, until my dream-self tensed. _

_"Please, Tala." My dream-self whispers to his questioning features, "Stop!"_

_Dream-Tala was suddenly doused with crimson light of the setting sun, his wild, fiery red-hair seemingly spiked with frustration. Dream-Tala looked utterly scary in that moment. My dream-self shuffled as far away as my dream-self could, and Dream-Tala sensed the fear._

_Dream-Tala took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, before silently rising off the bed, tugging on his discarded shirt. Dream-Tala swiftly left the apartment, throwing over his shoulder a brief and mumbled reassurance, that really was not effective. _

_FLASH_

_My dream-self stood in the entrance of a box-like room that was filled with luxurious toys. It was a childs dream-room, though the pretty wallpaper, toys and furniture did nothing to veil the feeling of a prison this room radiated. _

_The one permanant resident, a small dream-boy with messy, two-toned blue hair and crimson orbs turned towards my dream-self, his eyes lighting up at the sight._

_"Kai!" He exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and running into my dream-self's welcoming embrace, "I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've missed you too, Riley." My dream-self murmurs into his soft hair._

_After ten seconds or so, Dream-Riley squirms out of my dream-self's arms, running to the queen-sized bed to pull out dream-Riley's most prized possession from under one of the many pilows, a worn and partially faded book._

_"Read to me again!" Dream-Riley said, eyes alight with childish innocence and love as dream-Riley presented the book with the eyes that remind my dream-self of our grandfather._

_"Okay." My dream-self said with a smile. _

_Taking the book and dream-Riley within my dream-self's arms, my dream-self sits comfortably among the comforters, leaning against the head-board. Dream-Riley chuckles with anticipation. Turning to the right page my dream-self settles down, not in the least bit disheartened but the fact that my dream-self had read the same words a hundred times before. It was these moments, so rare these days, that my dream-self appreciated the warm, allusion safety that my dream-self felt when I held dream-Riley in my arms. The one my dream-self cared and worried most about in the entire world._

_"Chapter thirteen, SPLAT goes into action." My dream-self reads, "When Lloyd, Harvey and Dinah arrived at school the next Friday morning, there was something slightly different about the atmosphere in the playground. A feeling of suppressed excitement..."_

_FLASH_

_My dream-self could see dream-Tyson's goofy face, dream-Max's bright smile and dream-Ray's calm gaze. My dream-self could feel dream-Riley's warm weight in my dream-self's arms, Dream-Tala's lips upon my dream-self's own. Dream-Tala's loving, devoted smile, seen only by my dream-self... _

**BANG!**

_...Wha...?_

"I see you're on a mission to starve yourself. Ungrateful swine." The guard growled, glaring at the cold food with disgust, "I suppose you want to kill yourself, not that I'm about to stop you. No amount of starving will stop you from taking all the blame at tomorrows trial anyway."

I only glare at the man half-heartedly from my foetal position, mind still half fogged with murky memories.

"Taking the silent treatment as well?" The guard smirked, his skin stretching almost painfully, "It doesn't bother me, brat. It'll affect your pale, red-haired friend more than me."

Confusion bubbled within me, I could feel my brows knitting. There was only one red-head I knew, and he didn't want to see me.

"Tala?" I whisper with an ill-used, dry mouth.

"I don't know his name, nor do I care." The man snarled, "Just get ready, he's waiting for you."

I stand up and sluggishly begin to get dressed, the guard had pointedly refused to remove himself or turn around, so I turn my back to him instead.

"If the lord had his way, you wouldn't have any visitors." The guard rambled, "But he's not too worried, just as long as you keep quiet; all will be fine."

Within five minutes I was fully dressed and the guard lead me down a couple of corridors with identical isolation cells lining each wall, until we reached the private visiting rooms.

There were four altogether, each segregated so that the prisoners are still isolated from each other. Each room had a sheet of glass that separated the prisoners from the visitors. Looking through the small window on the door, I could see Tala already sitting on his side of the room, though looking rather impatient.

The guard opened the door admitting us. Tala glanced up, those ice-blue orbs focused on me as I made my way to the plastic chair. I sat down, never avoiding eye contact with my boyfriend. Finally, he spoke.

"You look pathetically pitiful."

Now that stung, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In the end I decided on neither, preferring to accept his harsh words in silence. But Tala seemed to want me to speak, so.

"I suppose I do." I murmured at last.

Tala nodded, awkwardly fiddling with a screwed up bit of paper.

"Kai..." He was about to say something but then changed his mind and closed his mouth, shaking his head, making me feel worse then any screaming match ever would.

"Tala, please don't shut me out." I plead, leaning closer, placing a clammy hand against the glass that separated us, "Say something."

"Well, what do you want me to say, Kai?" Tala snapped, "We were supposed to be free after everything that had happened, but you get yourself tangled in with goodness knows what else! After you promised!"

"I know!" I cried, "I'm sorry!"

"How can I believe you?" He asked coldly.

With those words I stopped, this was a matter of trust. After all the lies and deceit we had grown up with at the Abbey, how were we ever to trust someone after they had lied to us before; it was ultimate betrayal. Unforgivable. Understanding this from Tala's point of view I stare down at my hands, so ashamed that I can barely look at him.

"It was your own team mate." Tala stated.

I nodded, unable to form words that would be enough to rectify everything.

"I want to understand, Kai." Tala said loud and clear, "I want you to tell me what's going on."

At that precise moment, the guard conveniently coughed, vividly reminding me of not only his presence but of the consequences I would face if I let anything slip; the taunting words echoing ..._I'm just making a point on how careless an old man can be with a sharp blade..._ So I shook my head solemnly, feeling more helpless than ever before.

"You have nothing to say?" Tala asked after a moment of tense silence, and I would've said something, if it weren't for his pale hands capturing my attention.

A long time ago, to avoid torment children would gather in groups, the smarter ones forming secret codes that would be unnoticed by outsiders. In a world of corruption and deceit, it was essential for the groups to be able to communicate safely even when being watched.

And I could've sworn that Tala was displaying one right at this moment. The slender fingers seemed in a relaxed steepled gesture, the two thumb pads pressed together in a sort of arched shape. _Could it be...?_

I meekly glanced up and saw to my surprise the partially veiled, intense concern brewing within those orbs. Then I knew, he was trying to communicate a single word; trouble. He was asking me if I was in trouble!

_Well, apart from the obvious._

"Yes." I say, "I have something to say; well, I have something to ask you."

A red brow quirked, still showing concern behind the forefront display of anger and distrust. Remembering the code rather quickly, my right palm slid over my left at an angle of 90 degrees, which meant blackmailed, Trapped or forced.

"You can ask all you want, but that doesn't mean I'll do it." Tala sneered.

"Would you fix my beyblade?" I ask, deliberately keeping my voice as light as I could so as to not draw attention to it, "The attack ring cracked and it'll need a new one."

Tala was silent for a few seconds, his hands however slipped into the exact opposite of my own sign, indicating that he understood. A scowl made its way onto his face as if he was disgusted.

"No." He said, "I said I'd listen, and I have because I'm gracious and we were an item, not that we are now."

As he said this his left hand bunched into a fist, showing that he was lying. Even though I knew he was lying, putting on an act, it still hurt to hear him say it.

"In fact the only reason I came here, was because your team mate Ray kept nagging and whining." He continued, though the bunched fist remained, "I decided to humour you both."

"So we're finished?" I asked in a faked, quiet tremor.

Tala gave a curt nod, but the left fist remained in place. I could feel my lip curl up in relief and with the guard behind me, I gave Tala a more obvious sign. My forefingers and thumbs curved around to form the shape of a heart.

The only sign Tala gave that showed he'd even seen what I'd done, was the right fist clenching as the left relaxed, indicating the truth of this statement.

"I don't want you or Ray to bother me again." Tala stated harshly, with both hands now lying flat on the table to stop the communication, "I will not help you so don't even ask me for petty favours, especially if you cannot enlighten me as to what is going on!"

He rose out of his chair as if to leave, his left fist bunching again to show that he was lying and that he was going to help, even as he put on a front of how furious he was.

"Don't go!" I yell, half enforcing the performance but half genuinely afraid of being alone again in this Hell hole.

And as predicted Tala didn't listen, the right hand clenched along with the left as Tala strode out of the visitors room without glancing back. As the door slammed behind Tala a tear slid unguarded down my cheek, expressing the overwhelming knowledge that Tala loved me and was out there to rescue me.

But to the guard it looked as if I was defeated, lost and utterly upset. As he approached me to lead me back to my cell, I could see the smug expression on his face. The act had completely fooled him. It should have done too, for Tala's acting skills were far beyond that of any Hollywood star. When I first saw him I too was completely fooled. Thank God he didn't just walk away.

As I was shoved harshly in the cell, with the guards cackle still reverberating off of the white-wash walls, a small, discreet smile slid across my face.

_Maybe there is hope after all. _

**888 **End chapter 5

And if anyone didn't get some of that, you are more than welcome to ask me when you review.

Okay, I'll leave you lot for now. I hope you enjoyed the show.

Tala's to the rescue, Tala's to the rescue! Everyone cheer!

Ahem.

Now it's time for a preview of the next chapter...

**888preview888**

The guard once again refused to give me any privacy, so I turned my back to him. My brain trembled from the shock of being so defenseless. I hadn't been physically helpless since I had been at the Abbey. What had occurred just wouldn't compute in my mind. It couldn't have been real.

_But it is. _I thought desolately, _It's the sick truth; bitter reality._

And once I was dressed, the guard rapidly secured my wrists with bitingly cold handcuffs. As he led me away, I could only pray.

_Please, Tala. _My mind whispers brokenly, _Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly. I can't stand this for much longer._

**888end preview888**

So, how was that?

Have I got you thirsting for more...?

Hope so, hehe.

Anyway, until next time.

Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Okay, there's a few swear words in here and a mild assault scene. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Beyblade, which is so not fair, but I also refer to a book, 'The Demon Headmaster', which actually belongs to Gillian Cross and not me. It's Riley's favourite if you guessed it from last chapter.

Well, here I am again, with another chapter all lined up and ready for you. But first let me answer your reviews, and then you can find out what happens next!

Responses:

aries1391: Okay I've updated, hope you like this chapter too, review me again!

ShadedRogue: You've got a cousin called Riley? That's really cool, I hope you'll see him soon. As for the guard, yeah, it's illegal what he's doing , but he's Voltaire's goon so he really doesn't care.

The Hands Of Fate And Destiny: I've updated so I hope you like. And you want me to get rid of those previews? Okay then – but you know, just tell me if you change your mind. And I'm sorry but I have to use the dream-self thing, to show that Kai's dreaming. I thought it added a little something extra, y'know.

Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess: Yes, this is when Tala comes to save Kai, so read on and enjoy it, but don't forget to review me 'Kay.

Chapter 6 

_My dream-self glanced up at the familiar shop, the title of it bringing a feeling of warmth to settle in the pit of my dream-selfs heart. A small smile graces my dream-selfs face for just a split second before my dream-self opens the door. The musical jingling of a dainty bell alerts all to my dream-selfs presence as my dream-self strides up to the counter._

_"Hey Max." my dream-self states, "I need a new base. What have you got?"_

_Dream-Max, who was busy tidying up the selves while singing absentmindedly to some sappy song, twirled around with his trade-mark bright smile._

_"Hi, Kai!" Dream-Max exclaims, "We just got in some great gear this morning! Here, take a look at this! It looks like it was made for you!"_

_A base was suddenly pressed into the palm of my dream-selfs hand, a sleek, black design with fiery-red flames licking the sides. My dream-self stares at the base with amazement. It felt like it was heavy enough, and it held the same mechanism that made my dream-selfs blade switch from defense to offence within the blink of an eye. The style suited my dream-self to a tea. _

_"It looks amazing." My dream-self couldn't help but be honest, "Can I test it?"_

_"You got your blade?" Dream-Max asked with a smile that showed he knew that my dream-self had Dranzer._

_"Of course." My dream-self answered with a smirk. _

_The enthusiasm could not be mistaken as my dream-selfs hands fitted the new part to Dranzer. My dream-selfs launcher was out with flourish, but just before my dream-self could launch the blade, a news report blared on the radio._

_"Another robbery occurred last night, this time stealing unpublished recordings about hypnotism, which was recorded and heavily guarded by the famous psychologist; Doctor Robertson. Police are investigating into this incident further, some suspecting, that it has some connection with the stolen diamonds from the Goldsmiths just a few days beforehand. There is some speculation about the style of the thief - bold but cunning. No evidence has been found on either crime scene, but the police are still hopeful...In other news..."_

_"I hope they catch him." Dream-Max said, his smile dimming a little at the news flash, "Don't you think so, Kai?"_

_My dream-self shook my dream-self's head slightly, shook to the core by the report. It was just a reminder of how helpless my dream-self had become, how low my dream-self had sunk..._

_"Kai?"_

_"Huh?" _

_"I hope they catch him." Dream-Max said, "Don't you agree?"_

_"Yes." My dream-self mumbled softly, though wishing something entirely different. _

_"Oh well, they're bound to sooner or later. No one can run forever." Dream-Max said cheerfully, "Now, try out that new base, I'm dying to see how it works with Dranzer!"  
_

_My dream-self nodded absently, and lifted my dream-selfs arms automatically. When Dranzer was finally launched, it was with much less enthusiasm then originally intended..._

**BANG!**

_Stupid guard. _I thought bitterly as the begrudgingly familiar bang of the cell door reverberating off of the white-wash wall echoed around the room with alarming force.

"Oi, scum!" The guard spat, "Get up! Your trial begins within the hour!"

_No one orders me about! _I snarl silently within my mind as the recent hope of my boyfriends appearance flared the rebelliousness within me.

I stubbornly keep my eyes closed, remaining in the slightly curled position that had been the most comfortable for me on the small, hard bed during the long night.

"Don't ignore me you spoilt brat!" I could hear stomping feet, and braced myself.

As predicted, hands wrapped around my arms, dragging me bodily off the bed. Growling in protest, my body instinctively reacted to being threatened; my knee cracked up to collide with his jewels. The guard stumbled back with watering eyes, hands cupping around his private parts while seething through gritted teeth. Then his face, red and raging, snapped up to glare at me.

_Oh shit! _Was all that came to mind as the man stood to his full height.

Cracking his knuckles, the man came at me full force. I had barely time to catch my breath before my head smashed against the concrete wall; large, callused hands pinning my slender wrists either side of my head. Just inches from me, I could feel hot breath ghosting along my skin, his body weight almost fully pressed against my smaller frame.

"I suggest you don't fight me, boy!" The man hissed into my ear, "Unless you want things to get ugly."

I shudder against my will, my muscles twitching as my knee prepares to jerk up in my defense. However his larger leg forces itself through, lodging firmly between my legs and rendering them useless. I try to wrench my arms free and only just prevent the whimper rising in my throat when I couldn't escape the crushing grip.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" He whispered harshly, his leg rising slowly higher.

A slight brush against my inner thigh, and my trembling becomes more profound. I squirm against the restraints in vain, biting my lip to keep from crying out. _Get off of me!_ I cry out in my mind, _Get him off me! Anyone! He c-can't do this to me...!_

The guard smiled menacingly, almost as if he could read my thoughts. _Bastard! _I squeeze my eyes tightly shut. I refuse to show him the fear creeping through my body.

Then he did the unforgivable; his lips brushed over my own.

"NO!" The petrified scream tore through me in a wave of helplessness.

My head automatically wrenched back, which I soon regretted as it once again smashed against the unforgivable concrete. My eyes opened fuzzily, staring at the blurry form of the guard.

Who surprisingly released me with a spiteful chuckle.

My hands immediately dropped to my sides, desperate to keep my trembling form standing. I wouldn't crumble more than I had already done. I was utterly ashamed while simultaneously satisfying whatever sick pleasure the guard had been searching for.

"Now." The guard said stiffly, returning to a business-like manner, "Get dressed."

The guard once again refused to give me any privacy, so I turned my back to him. My brain trembled from the shock of being so defenseless. I hadn't been physically helpless since I had been at the Abbey. What had occurred just wouldn't compute in my mind. It couldn't have been real.

_But it is. _I thought desolately, _It's the sick truth; bitter reality._

And once I was dressed, the guard rapidly secured my wrists with bitingly cold handcuffs. As he led me away, I could only pray.

_Please, Tala. _My mind whispers brokenly, _Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly. I can't stand this for much longer._

**888**

And indeed, the courtroom was worse. So much so that I almost wished to return to my cell. The judge was a scrawny, mean looking man with beady little eyes that glared hatefully at me. I tried to shrink back, but the hands on my arms tightened. The feel of the guard standing just behind me made me feel nauseous.

In the audience, there was Max's dad with a bandage around his head, Mr. Dickenson, an upset Max was sitting next to Tyson who was furious. Kenny sat beside him, but Ray was no where to be seen. Beyond them, quite casually sitting near the exit, were Voltaire and another guard.

And the judge prattled on, the lawyers going on and on about pointless details that really were not necessary in the case. But still they dragged on, until finally…

"This is one of the most straight forward cases I have ever dealt with," The judge said matter-of-factly, "Kai, before I sentence you, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

I shrugged noncommittally, my eyes down cast. I could feel the eyes of every person in the room, the rising tension and suffocating pressure.

"Silence means a guilty mind." The judge pressed, "Don't you have anything you'd like to say?"

I glanced up at that; I know all the things I'd like to say. I'd like to apologize to Max and his father, tell them about Riley and beg for their help. I want for them to understand that I'd never do something to them unless I was forced to. But this is reality. And reality bites.

My eyes sidle over to Voltaire, who was vaguely demonstrating with his hands a slashing movement and the guard that still looked like he was day-dreaming. The hands baring painfully down onto my shoulders did nothing to help me, and as I chanced a glance at the unmerciful judge, I said the first thing that came to my mouth.

"You look like a poodle in that wig."

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that._

The uproar my answer caused could have triggered a natural disaster. The judge himself turned beet-red, slamming his hammer on the surface before him and ordering the guards to return me to my cell.

_TALA, HELP ME!_

The grip on my arms tightened to the point of breaking bone, eliciting a small cry of protest. He pulled me back against my will, no matter how hard I struggled, dragging me down to the exit that led towards the dungeons.

"Kai Hiwatari," The judge was saying in a cold, cruel voice, "I hereby sentence you to…"

Frozen eyes of steel, glaring at me from the audience, a sickening triumphant gleam sparkling brightly. I see them through slightly blurred vision, the mass of wrinkly skin and graying hair surrounding them, and fell limp.

"…Tala…" I plea, barely a whisper.

"KAI!" Someone cried desperately, interrupting the tirade of the judge.

Eyes snapped up in surprise, recognizing the voice immediately. It had the desired effect. The judge was flabbergasted as was Voltaire, Mr. Tate, Mr. Dickenson, Max, Tyson and Kenny. Even the guards were stunned.

And at the sight before them, who wouldn't be. Standing there in slim fitting black pants and top was Tala. There was however a graze adorning his left, pale cheek and seemingly a birds nest nestled into his fiery red hair. But his eyes shone fiercely, determination lining his posture. My own attention solely focused on him.

"KAI!"

At the second cry my attention is ensnared by the other figure who entered the room, and an uncontrolled, dry sob escapes my strained throat.

"Riley?" I question, barely daring to believe what my eyes were telling me.

But yet, there he stood, looking a little overwhelmed and frightened by the foreign environment. His eyes wide with fright and relief combined, the boy steps forward, one hand reaching out towards me.

And I walk forward, intent on reaching him, when I feel the hands on my arms once more, restraining me. That's when horror gripped my heart, for less than three feet away, was Voltaire.

Who was making his way towards Riley.

"DON'T LET HIM NEAR RILEY!" I yell, "TALA!"

"Shut up you little brat!" The guard hissed, a hand working its way around my mouth.

The guard harshly pulled me backwards, using his height and weight to his advantage. In the distance I could see Tala turn onto Voltaire, with the guard defending his psychotic grandfather. Mr. Tate and the remaining Bladebreakers jumped in to Tala's defense, quickly choosing the red-head over Voltaire. I could hear the judge screaming for order, and other guards running onto the scene. Then finally, I could see Riley pelting towards me in a panic, dodging through all the chaos just before I was pulled down the winding staircase that led into the corridor.

"You and your little toy-boy!" The guard snarled viscously while dragging me backwards down the staircase, "Just couldn't co-operate, could you?"

"No!" I gasp, tugging at the hand now attached to my throat, "Let go!"

"Ha! I don't think so." The guard barked, "Lord Hiwatari hasn't finished with you, young Kai!"

With my hands bound together, I could only struggle weakly, otherwise by this point I would've punched him on the nose. However I managed to twist in his grip, knocking us both off balance. With a cry we fell down the last few steps, with me fortunately landing on top. There was sickening thud, and the guard was disorientated. I scrambled to my feet in a flourish and raced up the winding staircase.

By the time I reached the top so had Riley, who collided into me with a strangled cry. And I held on to him, for dear life I held on, feeling my legs crumple beneath me, my body sinking to the floor, I still held him. And he held me in return, crying softly into my shoulder. I couldn't focus on anything else, and as the minutes dwindled away, a shadow spread over us. I tensed, prepared for the worst, and glanced up, only to release the breath I had been holding with crippling relief, for there was Tala.

Tala who sank down on his own knees, and crawled as close to us as he could. Tala who wrapped one arm around Riley and the other behind my neck, gently massaging the soreness there.

"Quite the dramatic show, wasn't it?" Tala joked, pressing his forehead calmly against mine.

"I don't understand." I whisper in return, glancing down at Riley's form in sheer disbelief, "How did you…?"

"Shh!" Tala softly admonished, "Let's just say I had a little help from Ray, after I had dismantled you beyblade. But now isn't the time for explanations. I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on."

"It's not your fault." I breathe, "Thankyou for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." Tala smoothed the back of my neck tenderly, "Love you."

"Hm…I love you too." I answer, "And I want nothing more than to go home, but I have to explain everything, no matter how much you protest."

Just then the judge came into view, holding the most comical, puzzled expression ever. I could distinctly feel Tala's arms tensing and tightening protectively in response, but the judge ignored the glaring red-head.

"Indeed you do!" The judge snapped, "So I think it's time I know what's going on!"

**888 end chapter six 888**

**OMG, well what did you think of that?**

**Next chapter should come soon enough, we'll see how it plays out. Oh, and if you've gone back to school, good luck with that!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT FAIR!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I WANNA OWN THE CARTOON!!! WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT???????????

Warnings: Ok, there's a swear word, but that's not unusual in this fic, and there's alot of talking between Kai and Voltaire. But you'll have to read it to find out!

Ok just a note to apologize to my fans for a sparse updating, but now things are settling down and I should be updating this fic every 2 weeks. The library computer decided that I couldn't go on anymore, something to do with the server not being capable of showing the site or some such rubbish that had me screaming obsenities up and down the road. Lol. Anyway my sister is updating my chapters for me now so if it wasn't for her there wouldn't be any chapters at all. I'll try and answer reviews as often as I can but I hope you can appreciate my situation at the moment.

Whoa, ok, so now that's over I'd like to present my next installment.

Enjoy!

Nothing But A Tool.

written by

Blazin Shadow

Chapter 7

On the judge's command the guards had un-cuffed me, and the bent guard at the base of the staircase had been taken away for questioning. As for Voltaire? Well he slipped away while no one was paying attention.

Typical.

But at the moment there were more pressing matters to attend to. Proving my innocence, for one thing.

And then there was Riley. Now that he was away from Voltaire I had to look after him, there was no way I was going to let him go into foster care.

"So Kai." The judge began, more politely then he had before, "Why don't you tell us what's been going on? I can speak for everyone when I say we're all confused at this point."

I could feel a burst of breath escape me in a deep sigh, knowing what I'd have to explain. What had to happen next. But I was never one for stalling, so I began to tell them the day my life took a turn for the worst.

FLASH

_I knew something was wrong and badly so. Voltaire demanding my presence at the mansion was proof enough for that. But despite that I turn up. I turn up, just when he wanted -- because he was a man not to be trifled with. A smirk slid onto my lips at the thought..._

_I had already done that once before._

_So with more confidence then was necessary, I stepped into the large lounge area of my old home. Voltaire was already there waiting patiently for me, almost slouching comfortably on the soft sofa with a glass of whisky in his hand. _

_"Voltaire." My voice echoed throughout the room._

_Voltaire was quick to look up, a mocking expression of hurt plastered on his wrinkly features, "Now Kai, you know better then that. Where are your manners?"_

_I couldn't help but remain silent, a mechanism drilled into my head since youth. But it didn't stop the glower that slid into place. Voltaire tutted disapprovingly, but stood to his feet._

_"So much has happened between us, but I'm willing to forgive your sins."_

_"My sins!" I blurted out incredulously._

_"Yes grandson, your sins." Voltaire mused, swirling the dribble of alcohol in the tumbler, "But as I said before I can forgive you. You are my grandson, after all." _

_"That's rich coming from the guy who tried for world domination!" I snapped._

_"Only to make it a better place, you of all people must see the flaws in the present design." Voltaire continued softly. _

_"Like you could make it any better." I grumbled defiantly, inwardly pleased as Voltaire's face twisted with barely repressed rage._

_"Now grandson, I didn't ask you here so that we could squabble like children. I thought we were passed that."_

_"Well you thought wrong!" I snarled._

_"It's such a shame." Voltaire sighed, "I thought I could ask you nicely -- and then we could be a family again."_

_Going against my gut instinct I said, "Ask me what?"  
_

_"Just a little problem I thought you could help me with." Voltaire replied cryptically._

_He stared at me with that look, the one that plainly spelled trouble. I knew better then to willingly get involved with him again. _

_"No thanks." I spat, "I already have a job, a family at home, and friends."  
_

_Voltaire sloshed the liquid against the sides of the tumbler again, seemingly more interested in that menial action than the conversation taking place._

_"You mean my ex-employee in that tatty little flat." He stated lightly. _

_I froze, feeling the uneasy sensation of dread beginning to pool, "Have you been spying on me?"_

_"Only a precaution, Kai." Voltaire mused, smirking like a predator toying with his food, "I wanted to ensure your safety--!"  
_

_"No! No! No! __You've never cared about me!" I shook my head as if that would solidify the truth in my words, "Just cut to the chase and tell me what it is you're after!"_

_Voltaire sighed, but didn't sway in the slightest as his voice turned cold, "There are some very...delicate...files, that I want you to retrieve for me."_

_"You want me to steal?" I found myself asking._

_...Duh, newsflash brain, he wasn't going to ask you to come sing 'Coombya' with him..._

_Voltaire smirked sinisterly, "Well they hold some very important information that I desperately need."_

_"No way." I ground out, shaking my head stubbornly, "I broke all ties with you when I stuck it out with the Bladebreakers."_

_"But that's all in the past grandson." Voltaire drawled casually, "You are the only one I can trust with this. You wouldn't let your dear old grandfather down, now would you."_

_At that moment I didn't even stop to consider his poisonous words. It was obvious that he was trying to manipulate me -- this time I wouldn't fall for it! Spinning on my heel, I intended to leave. However I barely made it to the door when another voice reached my ears._

_"This place is great. I'm really pleased for you and Kai." It was Ray._

_How on earth... Turning round, I came face to face with a screen divided into three, showing the living room, kitchen and bedroom of my newly acquired flat. _

_"Thanks. It's not much." Tala replied oblivious to the audience watching him, "But it's ours and it's freedom. From 'that'."_

_I could literally feel the blood draining from my face, eyes widening and turning to Voltaire with rage._

_"You planted surveillance cameras in my flat!" I found my teeth gritting on their own accord._

_"You forced my hand. What else is an old man to do when his only family refuses to help him?" Voltaire mused, "They're in place just to ensure that you'll help me. I know that you of all people should appreciate my situation. You understand."_

_"No. You can't do this, we'll move." _

_"My men will just follow you, and repeat the process." Voltaire stated, "However if they're inconvenienced like that I dread to think how they'll punish you. But of course, if Tala's safety is not enough motivation for you, take a look."_

_Voltaire suddenly produced a remote control and pressed a button. The conversation between Tala and Ray was cut short as the screen flickered from them to another bedroom. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I watched with mild interest the small boy playing with some of the toys in a lavishly furnished room. _

_"Who's he?" I found myself asking. _

_"Your younger brother, I've kept him safe until I felt you were sound of mind to meet him." Voltaire sighed, eyes flicking from me to the screen, "His name is Riley, though I am surprised you had to ask his identity. Look at him, he is your spitting image."_

_Ok so that I couldn't deny, but a brother? Was it even possible? _

_"You're lying." I found myself saying, "I would have known if I had a brother."_

_And Voltaire just smiled at me, that malicious smile that knew no bounds. Voltaire would do anything to get his own way, so maybe it was possible. But a brother? Hidden here for so many years without my knowledge?_

_I just couldn't get my head around it._

_"I will do whatever I have to." Voltaire murmured, so close to me now that I found myself shuddering as he circled me slowly--tauntingly, "To get the job done. Don't force my hand Kai, I wouldn't want to be careless. But then again, I am an old man and I do possess quite a few dangerous weapons in my home, as you well know."_

_It was possible that the boy wasn't my brother, that Voltaire was just trying to twist things to get his way. But to walk away now, when Voltaire more or less threatened his life. Could I live with that? He was just a kid..._

_Shit._

_Damn Conscience!_

_"I want a DNA test done." Ok, I don't know where that came from, but I suppose it was logical, "I want to watch the man that does the test and the procedure so I know you don't mess with the results."_

_Voltaire nodded and smirked once again, "Very well. I'm glad you've come to your senses. I'll arrange for someone to do the test tomorrow afternoon. That is an acceptable time."  
_

_He wasn't asking --I knew-- he was telling, so I nodded._

_"At that time you can meet Riley, and then we'll go over the operation for that night." Voltaire continued slyly._

_My world was crumbling around me, the stability I thought I had procured with Tala shattering like fragile glass. But I wasn't going to let Voltaire know that. I wasn't going to give Voltaire that satisfaction._

_"Can I go now or will you threaten to hurt the Bladebreakers next?" I sniped, knowing full well that I shouldn't aggravate my grandfather but doing it anyway out of habit._

_"Yes you can go, oh and Kai?" _

_I practically stormed towards the exit, but not before my grandfather called to my back._

_"I assume you remember our code of discretion."_

_But I ignored him in my haste to escape the nightmare. _

END FLASHBACK.

Of course Riley was proved to be my brother; Voltaire hadn't been lying, at least on that occasion.

"I stole the files when Voltaire told me to, a week later I was made to rob another vault -- with small bags inside, but I couldn't tell you what was in them. There were several other places over the two months. I was forbidden to tell anyone, as you can imagine. At first I tried to say no to my grandfather, I even went as far as to try and disable the cameras in the flat. But when Voltaire found out, he hurt Riley. That's when they started to strap the bomb to my ankle. For insurance." The words tumbled from my mouth, tinged with bitterness and regret, but I plowed on regardless, "I remember the hypnotism records, and he was very keen on me taking diamonds. He had become obsessed, and then there was the biggest job -- the Devils Eye. The largest diamond in the world, apparently. As soon as the items were 'safe' so to speak, they were taken from me. I have now idea where they are now."

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to the judge with a sigh of defeat, "Look, I know that I probably won't be getting out of here any time soon, but can you promise me that Riley can stay with Tala?"

The judge cleared his throat, "Well considering everything I have seen and heard today, I am absolutely convinced that you have been a victim of blackmail. So, with a lot of discretion, you are free to leave after this session. On parole; you'll have to where a tag until all substantial evidence comes to light and Voltaire is brought in for questioning. And you'll have to come back for further questioning at a later date, but apart from that. Yes, I think that's all well and good."

888 End Chapter Seven888

Ok, a few things here, main one being that I have no real experience with tags or law and judges so I'm winging it and hope I get it close. It's not a major part of the story so it's of no consequence I suppose. I know there's devices in the home that will alert the police if you leave that area after a certain time at night. Or anytime at all depending on the circumstances. Kind of like a house arrest. Anyway I'll explain more of that in the next chapter.

I hope you liked the chapter.

The next one should be out by the 28th of April.

See you then.


End file.
